Dreams of a Better Reality
by catwoman8940
Summary: This is a story based on mine and my best friends dreams of a better reality with JONAS at our side. It deals with are family history and dreams we wish would happen in Joe Jonas and his brothers coming to get us from our boring lives. Currently on HIATUS!
1. Preface explaining!

Hey everyone I thought I would do a sort of explain the story in this preface. See with this story me and my friend whose names are JoyAnna and Tiffany in real life are used in the story. The back histories in the story are our true family histories none of it will be made up. What ever else I use in the story is just a story that I am going off of from a few dreams I have had about Joe Jonas, his brothers, and band. I hope you enjoy it just know some of this is my actual life history I am using on me and my best friends behave. So on with the story staring with chapter 1.


	2. Ch1 Paranoid

I try to live without regrets

But I'm about to break a sweat

I'm freaking out

It's like a poison in my brain

It's like a fog that blurs the sane

It's like a vine you can't untangle

I'm freaking out

Every time I turn around

Something don't feel right

Just might be paranoid

I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split

Can someone stop the noise?

I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed

I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head

I must be paranoid

I never thought it would come to this

I'm paranoid, yeah

**The day started out slow and tiring it was my typical Monday morning. I was heading to the library as usual. Grandma was watching Good Morning America and waiting for Aunt Juanita's normal morning call while I got ready to go. I dressed in my normal dark jeans, blue t-shirt, necklace, shoes, and straightened my hair with light make up to finish. **

**Once ready I grabbed my Mp3 and headed out the door at 9:20 am. While walking out I got the feeling I was being watched or followed. I figured I was just imagining things, but that didn't stop me from looking around. Since I only lived about 5 blocks from the library I stepped up my pace. Till, I noticed there was a car following me. It was a navy blue mustang with tinted windows.**

**I take the necessary steps  
>To get some air into my chest<br>Can't hear the thoughts inside my head  
>I'm still freaking out<strong>

**That's why my ex is still my ex  
>I never trust a word she says<br>I'm running all the background checks**

**And she's freaking out**

**Every time I turn around**

**Something's just not right**

**Just might be paranoid**

**I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split**

**Can someone stop the noise?**

**I don't know what it is but I just don't fit**

**Consider me destroyed**

**I don't know how to act 'cause I lost my head**

**I must be paranoid**

**And I never thought it would come to this**

**I'm paranoid**

**I know that a few people in town owned a mustang. But, this one seemed different seemed fancier than most in town. The black tinted windows didn't help me either. I was a block away when I heard a car door shut. I didn't know whether to run or wait to see what would happen. It took a few seconds and I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Turning around slowly I couldn't believe what I was seeing.**

**Standing before me was none other than Joe Jonas himself. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't attracted to the man. We had been talking a few months online. But, recently he stopped talking to me. It's been 10 months and I can't help wondering why! We still haven't said a word. He's just looking at me making me wonder what he is thinking. I take the time to look him up and down, but who wouldn't.**

**He was wearing his typical ray bans and cap to hide. On his arms sat his black leather jacket. Leading down to his tight black skinny jeans and tennis shoes. He was making it hard not to stare at him. Finally, I snapped out of it and looked up and said.**

"**Hi! What are you doing here Joe?" I asked politely. He looked as if he was stunned.**

"**Umm! I ah wanted to know if you know a JoyAnna Sturgeon that lives in this area, Miss "asked Joe.**

"**Yes, I do your looking at her, but you already knew that didn't you Joseph." I replied to him.**

"**Oh my god! JoyAnna you're much prettier than your MySpace picture. I've been wanting to meet you in person for so long." He said.**

"**Oh really! Then why have you stopped talking to me all these months. You blew me off for what the girls next to you. Since I was here and you thought we would never come face to face. Do you realize how much that hurt me? Now, I will ask again what are you doing here in Kewanee." I bluntly asked him.**

**By the looks of it he didn't realize I would be mad at him. That he thought I'd be happy to finally have him here with me. I'll admit deep down I'm glad he is here, but that doesn't stop the pain and hurt from all these months.**

"**Well, I'm waiting!" I replied. He took a few minutes and said.**

"**JoyAnna, I want to get to know you and see if what I have been feeling toward you is real! To finally tell you the truth about Demi, Ashley, and anything else you ask of me. Will you give me that much?" he asked me worriedly.**

**All the time he was saying this I didn't realize he reached for my hands till he squeezed them both. I knew if I wanted the truth out of him I would need him here for them. I also knew he needed the truth from me. I needed to get to the library done quickly and call Tiff so she can get her talking done with him to. She is going to be the one of the most protective over me where he is concerned and I want her yelling done and over with soon.**

**Stuck in a room of staring faces, yeah  
>Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up<br>If you hear my cry running through the streets  
>I'm about to freak, come on rescue me<strong>

**Just might be paranoid, yeah  
>I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split<br>Can someone stop the noise  
>I don't know what it is but I just don't fit<strong>

"**Alright, Joe I'll give you that much. Because, I know you want some of the truth from me to. I need to get my stuff at the library done and call to see if Tiff to see if she is ready to come home from babysitting. Besides I'm sure she wants to have a little chat with you since she knows what has been going on an is not too happy with you. So is it fine if I get this done first?" I asked.**

"**It's fine, but can you explain to me why Tiffany wants to talk to me?" he asked gripping my hands tighter. **

"**We need to hurry up and she wants to talk to you because she deserves to know the reasons you stopped talking to me as much as I deserves it. She has been dealing with me being worried, crazy, sad, and hopeless where you're concerned the last 10 months. Plus, I want her with me for this she may be my best friend, but she is basically my sister who wants to protect me and keep me calm." I told him emotionally. He didn't realize the effect he had on me or how much he was capable of hurting someone like me. Who has been hurt in the past by her own family?**

"**Okay, that is understandable and besides I want to meet her. She is important to you and I want to meet her because of that I want to meet you family to if that is even possible. So let's get done so we can get everything out in the open so lead the way." He replied lowly.**

**For a minute I thought he was going to say lead the way beautiful. He looked like he wanted to but it was too early to call me that. But, that would mean I was getting my hopes up too. Not that my hopes weren't high, but I already could feel the wall around my heart that I created to protect myself start to crumble. I just hope that in the end I don't end up hurt more that I am already.**

"**Ok let's get going just know that some of my history that you don't know and some of tiff's that she will want to tell you. You might not want to here since it deals with our families. So it's just a heads up that if you want to bail now then do it if not then stay and the truth will be told." I said to him giving him the choice to decide.**

"**JoyAnna you have nothing to worry about I want to know more about you so I am not running from you!" was all he said**

**My last thought was I hope you feel that way once you know the truth you value family yet mine is bad. I just hope he doesn't run we're my last thoughts before finishing the walk to the library.**

**Consider me destroyed**

**I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head**

**I must be paranoid**

**I never thought it would come to this**

**I'm paranoid**


	3. Ch 2 Sorry

Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights  
>But lullabies helps to make this pain go away<br>I realize I let you down  
>Told you that I'd be around<br>I'm building up the strength just to say

I'm Sorry  
>For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep<br>It's on me,  
>This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay<br>But you're already on your way

We entered through the elevator like I normally do. It felt so surreal being next to him. Don't get me wrong I've dreamed he would just show up looking for me, but never thought it would happen. Yet, here we are waiting for the elevator and he still hasn't let my hand go. It feels nice to have someone holding my hand, but what will he say when he finds out about my past.

Finally the doors open and we walk in he asks:

"What floor JoyAnna?" he asks. I say "basement please." He looks at me funny and pushes the button. I know he is wondering what is going through my head. I've been so quite that he looks worried that maybe I am rethinking my choice to let him talk about everything.

We finally get to the floor I need and we get off. He now sees why I said the basement. See our public library's basement has the main computer lab, fiction, biography, young adult books, plus the genealogy room in it. He looks over and says:

"Where do you normally head to first?"

"Normally I head to the lab to print some stuff off but for now I think I will head over to the young adult books that I read and see if anything new is in on the series I read. Then head up stairs and check the movies and cd if there is anything new then we can check out and head to get Tiff." I replied to him.

"Ok let's head in." he replied.

When we get into the section I need I notice he sits down at the table and chairs and waited for me to finish my search? While sitting he must feel comfortable around me enough to take off his jacket and ray band's, but left his hat on so he would still be hard to spot.

"Can I ask you a question a few questions before we leave here?" I asked him.

"Sure!" he replied.

"Why did you cut your hair I loved the short look you had. It went with your gorgeous brown eyes. Plus the beard that you tried didn't really suit you. Even though it's still apparent it kind a has grown on me, but still doesn't really work on you?" I asked. Then realized I just let my obsession out and blushed.

"Oh JoyAnna, please don't blush. It's okay you asked I'll tell you. It's okay." He replied.

"Ok" I said in a small voice.

'I cut it at the time because I thought I needed to grow up not realizing that I should stay at a look that is 21 not one that is older. When I got your last email I realized I wasn't acting like myself. That is one of the reasons I came to see you I want to be myself again." He replied to me.

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
>Knowing that I am to blame<br>For leaving your heart out in the rain  
>And I know you're gonna walk away<br>And leave me with the price to pay  
>Before you go I wanted to say that I'm<p>

Yeah

That I'm Sorry  
>For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep<br>It's on me,  
>This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay<br>But you're already on your way

What was I supposed to say to that he just told me the one thing that I have been waiting to know and yet I am floored? He has no idea what he is getting himself into with my past. He doesn't realize that my past could screw up his career I know that it wouldn't matter to him but to me it would tear me apart if I messed up his career.

"Joe I don't know what to say to that because in all honesty I am thrilled that you think that I can help you become you again. I have so many thing to tell you that I couldn't in our emails about my family and it frightens me that if the press or media gets ahold of it that it will mess your Career up I don't want that to happen. I my sound a little Jonas Obsessed but you and your brothers are the only thing that gets me threw things when they are bad. But, enough of that when I tell you that I want Tiffany here she knows what to do if I get to the point of scaring you." I told him.

Can't make it alive on my own

But if you have to go, then please girl

Just leave me alone

Cause I don't want to see you and me going our

Separate ways

I'm begging you to stay

If it isn't too late

"JoyAnna I know that we have a lot going on right now but I want to know if this will go anywhere. I felt a connection with you in those emails I may have tried to ignore them but the truth is I saved them and read over them many times and I know I never actually promised we would meet or quit talking or that I would turn to Demi or Ashley because I couldn't get to you. I need to explain in more but won't til Tiffany is here I know I have a lot to answer to you both for. As for the press please don't worry about them I told my brothers and my dad to release that I am going home for a few days and not to bother me. I wanted this time with you to figure it all out and as long as I get the truth from you and if it's something I can't say to anyone else I promise that I will not let it tare me or my brothers apart. I can see that you have a past that haunts you let me help you fix and make you happy." Joe told me with so much passion.

"Okay Joe I will try but please don't hurt me my past has hurt me enough I don't think I can take you hurting me to. I think I am done here for today with you here it makes me just want to hurry up and get are conversation done with. Do you know of where we can go to discuss this because I don't want it to be in public to much drama in Kewanee as it is?" I replied.

"Sure let's go back to my hotel room once we pick tiffany up. Do you need to tell anyone where you're going because this my take a while." Joe stated.

"Yeah, I'll call my grandma that Tiffany and I live with and tell her that her mom needs us to stay at her house a little bit longer because she will be a couple more hours." I replied with a few giggles wondering if he caught the "a little bit longer" remark. I can't help but giggle anytime I or Tiffany makes a Jonas Brothers reference.

"Ok go ahead and call your grandma and Tiffany then we can head out." Joe replied while we head back to the elevator and to his car.

_Phone Call 1:_

"_Phone rings"_

_Grandma: Hello_

_Me: Grandma it's JoyAnna I am leaving the library now. Heading over to Dianne's. I just called Tiffany and she said her mom need her to stay a couple more hours and Tiff wants me to stay there with her and walk back. Just wanted to let you know where I was at I'll call and let you know when we are heading home._

_Grandma: Okay just know I am not happy about this just make sure your home in a few hours and not any longer. If she is not home then call and tell her that you're leaving anyway. Got it good._

_Click._

Man I hate when she does that. Does she not realize that I am 21 an adult that I don't actually have to check in if I choose not to? If she knew that Tiffany and I was going to be alone with a Jonas Brother let alone a Jonas that I happen to like she would flip. I just hope that Joe doesn't look over and see that I kept wincing while she said all of that.

Phone Call 2:

"_**Ring ring ring"**_

_**Tiff: Hey JoyAnna are you done already.**_

_**Me: Hey Tiff yeah I'm done but I kind of had a visitor on the way to the library and I was wondering if you're almost done babysitting because we have to go to this visitor's hotel before we go home.**_

_**Tiff: Yeah I'm done just been waiting on you to call. And wait what you mean you had a visitor and we have to go to their hotel. Does grandma know about this person?**_

_**Me: No Tiff she doesn't I'm not walking to your mom's be outside and waiting for a blue car to pull up. You'll understand once we pick you up.**_

_**Tiff: ok see you in a few then. Bye**_

_**Me: Bye.**_

Joe looked over noticing I was done and said: "Where to JoyAnna?"

"Back out head toward the stop light go straight and turn at the Laundry mat go up to the stop light turn left go straight down to the second street from the school turn on S. Walnut and go down to the house on the right with bushes in the front." I told him.

"Ok" Joe stated.

For those few minutes we didn't talk just thought on what we were going to say to each other. Once we turned down the street I knew that our destinies were just about to start once Tiffany got in this car. All I could say to Joe at this point in time was:

"I'm Sorry"

I'm Sorry

For breaking all the promises that I wasn't round

To Keep

It's on me

This Time is the last time I will ever beg you to say.

But your already on your way.

But your already on your way.


End file.
